starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
きみは、知っているか！？ スター・ウォーズ はやわかりデータブック
『'きみは、知っているか！？ スター・ウォーズ はやわかりデータブック'』（原題：Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know）は2016年8月31日に講談社から発売された設定資料集。原書はジャーニー・トゥ・フォースの覚醒シリーズの1冊として2015年9月4日に発売された。 出版社による作品紹介 何？だれ？いくつ？どこ？いつ？なぜ？ スター・ウォーズにまつわる貴重なデータがたっぷり詰まった一冊が登場！ 「ジェダイ騎士って何人いるの？」　　 「マックス・レボのオルガンについた鍵盤の数は？」 「ホスと太陽のあいだには、いくつの惑星がある？」　 「サビーヌ・レンが乗るスピーダーの最高速度は？」　 「アサージ・ヴェントレスが、ライトセーバーで敵にとどめを刺す前にすることは？」 「通商連合の戦艦1隻が運べるバトル・ドロイドの数は？」 「エズラ・ブリッジャーのスリングショットは、どれくらい飛ぶ？」　 これ問いにあなたはいくつ、答えられますか？ この本は、スター・ウォーズサーガに登場するキャラクターたちの 知られざる情報はもちろん、武器や乗り物、惑星や戦いなど、 「えっ、そうだったの！？」と思わず驚く秘密のデータをたっぷり収録した一冊です。 （もちろん、上の問いの答えも掲載されています！） 2016年に公開された新作「スター・ウォーズ　エピソード７ フォースの覚醒」 をはじめとしたエピソード１～７ に加え、 アニメシリーズ『クローン・ウォーズ』や『反乱者たち』の情報も満載 ! この本を読めば、スター・ウォーズの世界が もっともっと楽しくなること間違いなし！！ 誤植、誤表記、誤訳など *128ページ、シードと大草原の間の距離が10キロメートルとなっているが、40キロメートルの間違い。 登場人物・用語 *Ak-rev *Amanaman *Padmé Amidala *Fodesinbeed Annodue *Cumberlayne Aresko *Passel Argente *Attark *AZI-3 *Ponda Baba *BB-8 *Braconnor Bakiska *Cad Bane *Barada *Aldar Beedo *Gardulla Besadii the Elder *Depa Billaba *Jar Jar Binks *Blount *Boga *Bossk *Boushh *Ephraim Bridger *Ezra Bridger *Mira Bridger *Buboicullaar *C1-10P *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Castas *Chewbacca *Shann Childsen *Chirpa *Commander Cody *Airen Cracken *Salacious B. Crumb *Cutup *Poe Dameron *Figrin D'an *Hem Dazon *Dengar *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Commander Deviss *Daultay Dofine *Dogma *Dooku *Droidbait *Caluan Ematt *Ebe E. Endocott *EG-4 *EV-A4-D *Moralo Eval *Cornelius Evazan *Turk Falso *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Finn *Fives *Bib Fortuna *Commander Fox *Adi Gallia *Yarna d'al' Gargan *Okadiah Garson *Gartogg *Gasgano *Gor *Commander Gree *Greedo *Grievous *Grimtaash *Taskmaster Myles Grint *Nute Gunray *Gwarm *Rune Haako *Boonta Hestilic Shad'ruu *Hevy *Huyang *IG-88 *The Grand Inquisitor *Janyor *Kanan Jarrus *Tiaan Jerjerrod *Jesse *Jho *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jiro *Julia *K-3PO *Kallus *Neva Kee *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kitwarr *Kneesaa *Pong Krell *Bo-Katan Kryze *Satine Kryze *Plo Koon *Pong Krell *Beru Whitesun Lars *Cliegg Lars *Owen Lars *Leektar *Nabrun Leids *Bevel Lemelisk *Dhara Leonis *Zare Leonis *Pons Limbic *Lobot *Logray *Wam Lufba *Yogar Lyste *Shu Mai *Elan Mak *Malakili *Mama *Ody Mandrell *Marlo *Marrok *Darth Maul *Mawhonic *Droopy McCool *Tion Medon *Ephant Mon *Pikk Mukmuk *Pilf Mukmuk *Conan Antonio Motti *Muftak *Momaw Nadon *Rugor Nass *Nien Nunb *Hermi Odle *Barriss Offee *Oola *Feral *Hondo Ohnaka *Oked *Savage Opress *Leia Organa *Orphne *Garazeb Orrelios *Oruba *Teemto Pagalies *Sheev Palpatine *Che Amanwe Papanoida *Chi Eekway Papanoida *Papanoida *Paploo *Parsel *Even Piell *Piit *Plagueis *Sarco Plank *Poggle the Lesser *Arihnda Pryce *Ben Quadinaros *R2-D2 *R-3PO *R3-S6 *R4-P17 *R5-M2 *R5-P8 *R7-A7 *Rappertunie *Max Rebo *Que-Mars Redath-Gom *Ree-Yees *Kylo Ren *Captain Rex *Rey *RIC-920 *Carlist Rieekan *Boles Roor *Rotta *Valen Rudor *Saelt-Marae *Arleil Schous *Miraj Scintel *Sebulba *Sifo-Dyas *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Shmi Skywalker Lars *Pote Snitkin *Osi Sobeck *Pluma Sodi *Han Solo *Lama Su *Swamptoe *Cham Syndulla *Hera Syndulla *Sy Snootles *Orn Free Taa *Cassio Tagge *Guaron Nas Tal *Talzin *Wat Tambor *Ahsoka Tano *Roos Tarpals *Wilhuff Tarkin *Tarfful *TC-14 *Teebo *Tessek *Velken Tezeri *Shasa Tiel *Saesee Tiin *Todo 360 *Tseebo *Gall Trayvis *Maketh Tua *Ratts Tyerell *Umpass-stay *Luminara Unduli *Vedain *Asajj Ventress *Pre Vizsla *Bom Vimdin *Cikatro Vizago *Mace Windu *Wooof *Wullffwarro *Yaddle *Yoda *Yoffar *Taun We *Sabine Wren *Wuher *Joh Yowza *Wullf Yularen *Ziro }} |クリーチャー= *Anooba *Banshee *Bantha **White bantha *Blarth *Bogwing *Bordok *Brain worm *Brezak *Can-cell *Carrier butterfly *Churi *Colo claw fish *Conduit worm *Convor *Dactillion *Dagobah python *Dewback *Dianoga *Dragonsnake *Duracrete slug *Eopie *Exogorth *Falumpaset *Fambaa *Fyrnock *Gaupa *Genteslug *Ghhhk *Ginntho *Gorax *Gorg *Gundark *Gurreck *Gutkurr *Hesten *Horax *Houjix *Ikopi *Kaadu *Kindalo *Kiros bird *Klatooine paddy frog *K'lor'slug *Kouhun *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Krayt dragon *Lava flea *Massiff *Mastmot *Merdeth *Milodon *Momong *Mongworst *Monnok *Mott *Mynock *Narglatch *Neebray *Nerf *Nexu *Ng'ok *Nos monster *Nuna *Opee sea killer *Orray *Phidna *Pikobi *Puffer pig *Pulga *Rakazzak beast *Rancor *Reek *Reeksa *Resputi *Rishi eel *Rock-vulture *Rock wart *Roggwart *Ronto *Rugger *Ruping *Sando aqua monster *Sarlacc *Scalefish **Doo **Faa **Laa **Mee **Ray **See **Tee *Shaak *Sha'rellian toop *Shriek-hawk *Skalder *Sleen *Slime pod *Slug-beetle *Swamp slug *Tauntaun *Tibidee *Tip-yip *Tooka *Utapaun flying squid *Varactyl *Vine snake *Vixus *Void strider *Wampa *Womp rat *Worrt *Xandu *Yobshrimp *Zillo Beast }} |ドロイドの機種= |出来事=*Boonta Eve podrace *Invasion of Naboo *Mission to rescue Shmi Skywalker Lars *Clone Wars **Battle of Geonosis **Wedding of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala **Battle of Teth **Mission to Jabba's Palace **Raid on Ziro the Hutt's Coruscant pleasure palace **Mission to Rodia **Battle of Ryloth **Senate hostage crisis **Mission to the Jedi Temple **[[Rescue on the Tranquility|Rescue on the Tranquility]] **Raid on Nuvo Vindi's laboratory **Skirmish at Vanqor **Mission to Glee Anselm **Second mission to Rodia **Mission to Mustafar (Skywalker and Tano) **Mission to Naboo **Alderaan Refugee Conference **Battle of Kamino **Rescue on the Pantora Droid Control Ship **Rescue in Chalmun's Cantina **Battle of Umbara **Battle of Kiros **Mission to Zygerria **Skirmish on Florrum **Showdown on Teth **Onderonian Civil War **Riot at the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center **Tournament on Serenno **Skirmish in Theed **Raid on the Crucible **Battle of Sundari **Bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar **Battle of Coruscant **Battle of Utapau **Order 66 **Mission to Mustafar *Siege of Lasan *Gorse conflict *Gladiator Night *Mission to free Wookiee prisoners *Mission to steal Imperial disruptors *Duel on Stygeon Prime *Mission to destroy a kyber crystal *Trap in the Old Republic Senate Building *Capture of Kanan Jarrus *Rescue of Kanan Jarrus *Galactic Civil War **The Disaster **Rescue of Princess Leia **Battle of Yavin **Skirmish in the Temple of Eedit **Escape from Cyrkon **Battle of Hoth **Escape from Cloud City **Duel on Cloud City **Operation Yellow Moon **Rescue of Han Solo **Battle of Endor |地名=*Abafar **Pons Ora *Aleen *Balnab *Bith *Cerea *Colla IV *Colonies **Bardotta *Core Worlds **Alderaan **Corellia **Coruscant ***Dex's Diner ***Jedi Temple ***Entertainment District ****Outlander Club ***Galaxies Opera House ***Imperial Security Bureau Central Office ***Monument Plaza ***Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center ***Senate Building ****Galactic Senate Chamber *Dorin *Florrum **Hondo Ohnaka's pirate base *Fort Anaxes *Haruun Kal *Iego *Iktotch *Inner Rim **Gorse system ***Gorse ****The Asteroid Belt *Kalee *Kamino **Tipoca City *Kiros *Lannik *Malastare *Maridun *Mid Rim **Naboo system ***Naboo ****Naboo Abyss ****Great Grass Plains ****Lake Paonga *****Otoh Gunga ****Lianorm Swamp ****Theed ***Kashyyyk **Dathomir *Nal Hutta **Gardulla the Hutt's Palace ***Hutt Council Chamber *Nelvaan *Onderon *Oovo IV *Orto Plutonia *Outer Rim Territories **Anoat sector ***Bespin system ****Bespin *****Life Zone ******Cloud City *******Pair O'Dice *******Yarith Bespin ***Hoth ****Echo Base **Arkanis sector ***Geonosis system ****Ea ****Geonosis *****Gehenbar hive *****Golbah hive *****Stalgasin hive ******Petranaki arena ***Tatoo system ****Chenini ****Ghomrassen ****Guermessa ****Tatooine *****Beggar's Canyon *****Dune Sea *****Jundland Wastes *****Mos Eisley ******Docking Bay 94 ******Chalmun's Cantina *****Mos Espa ******Mos Espa Market *****Ben Kenobi's home *****Lars moisture farm ****Tatoo I ****Tatoo II **Mustafar ***Fralideja **Mon Cala **Devaron ***Temple of Eedit **Felucia **Ryloth **Garel **Hutt Space ***Cyrkon **Kessel ***Spice mines of Kessel ****Spice mine K76 **Lasan **Lothal ***Capital City ****Bistro De Lothal ****Imperial Academy ***Jalath ***Jhothal ****Old Jho's Pit Stop ***Kothal ***Lothal Jedi Temple ***LothalNet comm tower E-272 ***Lothal re-settlement camp 43 ***Monad Outpost ***Tangletown **Lotho Minor **Concordia **Mandalore ***Bio-cubes ***Imperial Academy of Mandalore ***Sundari **Endor ***Death Star's shield generator ***Bright Tree Village **Endor (planet) **Endor I **Endor II **Utapau ***Pau City **Utapau (star) **Dagobah ***Cave of Evil ***Yoda's Hut *Ploo II *Ploo IV *PM-1203 **Fort Anaxes *Quarzite *Quermia *Rishi *Rishi Maze *Rishi noon *Serenno **Dooku's palace ***Box *Sleheyron *Sneeve *Sriluur *Stewjon *Stygeon system **Stygeon Prime ***Spire *Toola *Triffis *Troiken *Umbara *Unknown Regions **Ilum *Vanqor *Vassek *Vassek 3 **Grievous's fortress *Vjun *Xi Char *Wasskah *Wild Space **Teth ***B'omarr Order Monastery **Indoumodo *Zygerria |組織=*Admiral *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Rogue Squadron **Shrikes *Baktoid Armor Workshop *BlasTech Industries *B'omarr Order *Clan Vizsla *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Viceroy *Corellian Engineering Corporation *Coruscant underworld police *Cybot Galactica *Death Watch **Nite Owls *Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes *First Order **Flametrooper **stormtrooper *Galactic Empire **501st Battalion **Galactic Emperor **Inquisitorius **Imperial Army ***Chief of the Imperial Army ***Blizzard Force **Imperial Navy ***Chief of the Imperial Navy **Imperial officer **Imperial Security Bureau ***Enforcement ***Internal Affairs ***Interrogation ***Investigations ***Re-Education ***Surveillance **Jedi hunter **Joint Chiefs **Stormtrooper Corps ***Sandtrooper ***Scout trooper ***Snowtrooper ***Stormtrooper *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***212th Attack Battalion ***Clone trooper ****Advanced Recon Force trooper ****Galactic Marines *Hutt Grand Council *Gungan Grand Army *House of Dooku *Industrial Automaton *Jedi Order **Grand Master **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master ***Master of the Order **Lost Twenty **Padawan *Kage Warriors *Lasan High Honor Guard *Max Rebo Band *Moonglow Polychemical *Nightbrothers *Nightsisters *Sith **Sith apprentice **Sith Master *Ohnaka Gang *Sienar Fleet Systems *Spectres *Syndulla clan *Trade Federation *Twi'lek Resistance |種族= *Aleena *Amani *Aqualish *Arcona *Baragwin *Bardottan *Besalisk *Bith *Cerean *Chevin *Dathomirian *Defel *Devaronian *Dug *Duros *Er'kit *Fluggrian *Frog-dog *Gamorrean *Geonosian *Glymphid *Gossam *Gotal *Gran *Gree *Gungan *Hoover *Human **Corellian **Clone **Naboo *Hutt *Iktotchi *Ishi Tib *Ithorian *Kaleesh *Kaminoan *Kel Dor *Kintan strider *Kitonak *Klatooinian *Koorivar *Lannik *Lasat *Mantellian Savrip *Mon Calamari *Mustafarian **Northern Mustafarian **Southern Mustafarian *Neimoidian *Nelvaanian *Nikto *Ortolan *Pa'lowick *Pau'an *Quarren *Quermian *Rodian *Sakiyan *Saurin *Siniteen *Skakoan *Skrilling *Sneevel *Stennes Shifter *Talz *Tholothian *Togruta *Toong *Toydarian *Triffian *Troig *Twi'lek *Tusken Raider *Trandoshan *Ugnaught *Utai *Veknoid *Weequay *Wookiee *Xamster *Xexto *Yarkora *Yuzzum *Zabrak }} |乗物=*Air taxi *Battle station **Death Star ***Detention Block AA-23 ****Cell 2187 **Death Star II *Cloud car *Escape pod **E3-standard starship lifeboat **Model CEC Class-1 *Monoshuttle *Sandcrawler *Speeder **Landspeeder ***X-34 landspeeder *Speeder bike **614-AvA speeder bike **Starhawk speeder bike **''Undicur''-class jumpspeeder *Starship **Assault ship ***''Acclamator''-class assault ship **Capital ship ***''Lucrehulk''-class LH-3210 cargo freighter ****''Saak'ak'' ***[[MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser|MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser]] ****''Home One'' ***''Providence''-class dreadnought ****''Invisible Hand'' ***Star Destroyer ****''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought *****''Executor'' ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *****''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer ******''Devastator'' ******''Lawbringer'' ******''Sovereign'' *****''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer ******''Avenger'' ****''Venator''-class Star Destroyer **Corvette ***CR90 corvette ****''Tantive IV'' ***Stealth ship **''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft ***''Slave I **Freighter ***G9 Rigger freighter ****''Twilight'' ***''Gozanti''-class cruiser ***Light freighter ****VCX-100 light freighter *****''Ghost'' ******''Phantom'' ****YT-1300 light freighter *****''Millennium Falcon'' ****YV-series light freighter *****''Hound's Tooth'' **Frigate ***''Corona''-class armed frigate **Shuttle ***''Aka'jor''-class shuttle ***Flarestar-class attack shuttle ***Kylo Ren's command shuttle ***''Lambda''-class T-4a shuttle ***Star Commuter 2000 **Star Courier ***''Scimitar'' **Starfighter ***Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter ***BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber ***[[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] ***Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor ***[[Kom'rk-class fighter|''Kom'rk''-class fighter Gauntlet]] ***''Rogue''-class starfighter ****''Xanadu Blood'' ***RZ-1 A-wing interceptor ***T-47 airspeeder ***TIE line ****TIE/ln space superiority starfighter *****Rebels TIE fighter ****TIE/sf space superiority fighter ****TIE Advanced v1 *****The Inquisitor's TIE Advanced ****TIE Advanced x1 *****Darth Vader's TIE Advanced ****TIE/IN interceptor ****TIE/sa bomber ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ****T-70 X-wing fighter ***V-19 Torrent starfighter *Podracer **Anakin Skywalker's Podracer *Swoop **CK-6 swoop bike **Yacht ***J-type 327 Nubian starship ****Naboo Royal Starship ***Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 ****''Fortune and Glory'' *T-16 Skyhopper *Tribubble bongo sub *''Trident''-class assault ship *Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike *Turbo tank *Walker **All Terrain Armored Transport **All Terrain Recon Transport **All Terrain Scout Transport **All Terrain Tactical Enforcer **AT-AP Walker *WLO-5 battle tank |技術と武器=*1.4 FD P-Tower *AB-75 bo-rifle *Arc welder *Armor **Clone trooper armor ***Phase I clone trooper armor ***Phase II clone trooper armor **Mandalorian armor **Stormtrooper armor **Vader's armor *Booma cannon *Blaster **Blaster pistol ***DC-17 hand blaster ***Defender sporting blaster pistol ****Satine's Lament ***DL-44 heavy blaster pistol ***WESTAR-35 blaster pistol **Blaster rifle ***DC-15 blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster ***E-11 blaster rifle ***Long-gun *Breath mask *Computer probe *Concussion missile launcher *Cybernetics **AJ^6 cyborg construct *Darksaber *Decoder *Deflector shield generator *DF.9 turret placement *Droid brain *Electroshock prod *Electrostaff *Flamethrower **ZX miniature flame projector *Fusioncutter *Gaderffii stick *Geonosian sonic blaster *Goggles *Grenade **Electro Magnetic Pulse grenade **Sonic grenade *Holocron **Kanan Jarrus' holocron *Hologram *Hyperdrive *Hyperspace transport ring **Syliure hyperdrive booster ring *Jetpack **Z-6 jetpack *Lightsaber **Anakin Skywalker's first lightsaber **Ezra's lightsaber **The Grand Inquisitor's lightsaber **Kanan's lightsaber **Mace Windu's lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's first lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's second lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber (Jedi Master) **Skywalker's lightsaber *Phase I clone trooper armor *Phase II clone trooper armor *Quad turbolaser cannon *Repulsorlift **Repulsorpod *Kamino saberdart *Slingshot **Energy slingshot *T-7 ion disruptor rifle *Thermal detonator *Tractor beam *Transmitter chip *v-150 Planet Defender *Whipcord thrower |その他= **Lichen *Galla seed *Gnarltree *Heart *Hibernation sickness *Insect *Kahel cave fungus *Kidney *Lahdia plant *Lekku *Limb *Liver *Midi-chlorian *Reeksa *Root-leaf stew *Sleep *Stomach *Tongue *Tree **Perlote tree *Tuber *Twin *Yarum seed 単位 *Day *Kilogram *Kilometer *Light year *Meter *Metric ton *Parsec *Year 物質 *Bacta *Bubble wort extract *Carbonite *Duracrete *Plastoid *Salt *Water 社会と文化 *Capital *City *Currency **Credit **Peggat **Trugut **Wupiupi *Deity *Dejarik *Empire Day *Geonosian hive spire *Life debt *Lothal Calendar *Musical instrument **Bird whistle **Drum **Flute ***Reed flute **Growdi Harmonique **Red ball jett organ **Trumpet **Water organ **Xylophone *Jedi Trials *Kajidic *Language **Aqualish **Binary **Bocce **Ewokese **Galactic Basic **Geonosian **Huttese **Ithorese **Jawaese **Jawa Trade Talk **Kel Dor **Shyriiwook **Thykarann **Tusken **Twi'leki **Xaczik **Yuzzum *Moisture farmer *Music **Goodnight, But Not Goodbye **Lapti Nek **Mad About Me **(That Joyous Night) I Ate My Mate **The Sequential Passage of Chronological Intervals *Nerf herder *Noble **Count **Princess **Queen *Silka bead *Slavery *Squid Lake *Tattoo 飲食物 *Ardees ("Jawa Juice") *Bantha-blood fizz *Bantha burger *Bantha jerky *Bantha steak *Blue milk **Blue milk custard *Butter *Ewok Jerky *Fambaa Delight *Hutt's Delight *Ice cream *Jogan fruit *Jogan fruit cake *Juri juice *Meiloorun fruit *Loth-rat pie *Muja sauce *Mynock Cloud City *Mynock Coronet City *Nectar *Space waffle *Spiced nysillim tea *Tatooine Sunset *Tatooni Junko *Vanilla *Yatooni Boska *Yogurt 娯楽 *Gladiator *Gulliball *Nuna-ball *Podracing *Sabacc **Idiot's Array **Pure Sabacc その他 *Color *Death Star plans *The Force **Force lightning **Force spirit **Force vision **Mind trick **Telekinesis **Telepathy *Gimer stick *Krayt dragon pearl *Lightsaber combat **Form I **Form II **Form III **Form IV **Form V **Form VI **Form VII *Magick *Moisture farmer *Monk *Pirate *Poison *Project Harvester *Rank insignia plaque *Smuggler *Spice *Starbird *Swamp *Tarkin Doctrine }} }} 脚注 外部リンク *きみは、知っているか！？　スター・ウォーズ　はやわかりデータブック - 講談社BOOK倶楽部 カテゴリ:正史のリファレンス・ブック